cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Missy
Missy is a pink-white cat with blue-grey eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Missy is a prissy, self-obsessed cat with a false superiority complex that is prone to rudeness. If befriended, they have a unique way of showing kindness and hate being cold and wet. Den Missy’s den is near Sarge’s den by the east entrance. It smells oddly fruity. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 12 PM - Stand by path. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * "Look you don't know me and I don't know you, so let's get one thing straight./ I'm Missy, and I'm the most important cat in the forest. Got it?/ Now leave me be, you're wasting my time." *: ''- Missy, Intro'' * "Leave me alone, weirdo!" *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Ew, it's you." *: ''- One star'' * "Um, who are you and what do you want from me?" *: ''- Two stars'' * “Uh, what are you doing?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “I don't mind hanging out with you, but you're kinda cramping my style.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name), what's up? Wanna hang out today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “TBA” *: ''- Missy (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Missy (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Missy (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * "I've been thinking about getting my fur dyed to a tabby color sometime soon. What do you think?/ I just keep getting overwhelmed with how many options there are! Do I want to be a cold-blue tabby, a fiery-red tabby, a dark-shadowy tabby, or a bright-and-fun tabby? It's all too much to think about!!" *: ''- Missy'' * "Mayor thinks that the clouds are omens that talk about the Forest Colony or something like that./ I think that people only see what they want to see.'' *: ''- Missy'' * "What, is there something on my face? I thought I was being pretty obvious that I didn’t want to talk.”' *: ''- Missy'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''"Hey (Name), do you want my (Item)?/ Don't answer that. It's yours now."'' *: ''- Missy Gift'' *''"Hope you liked your gift, (Name). That's just what friends do, right?"'' *: ''- Missy, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''"I wish everyday could be a festival day! They’re just too much fun!"'' *: ''- Missy, Spring'' *''"I always have so much fun here!"'' *: ''- Missy, Summer'' *''"Brrrr, it's getting cold out! At least we can enjoy the fall for one more day."'' *: ''- Missy, Autumn'' *''"At least it's starting to warm up. I don't care about the new year, I just want to stop shivering!!"'' *: ''- Missy, Winter'' * "I've got this. Leave it all to me and we'll win." *: ''- Game Teammate'' *''"Um, why are you even trying to win? Don't you know I'm the best at this game?"'' *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Portraits missy-veryhappy.png|Favorite Missy-happy.png|Like/Love Trivia * Missy is one of Rebekah Thompson's (Falcon Development Marketer) two favorite Cattails NPCs, including Robin. * Missy's eye and pelt color are unobtainable except with kittens. Their pelt is pinker than default white. Category:NPC Category:Forest Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:Cats